


Coffee

by ilyik



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyik/pseuds/ilyik
Summary: A series of stories inspired by the song “Coffee” by Miguel and Bobby.





	1. Bubble baths, truth or dare, and would you rather

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! :) Thanks so much for stopping by. 
> 
>   
Would highly recommend listening to “Coffee” before reading- it’s suuuuch a good song. 
> 
> Also, sorry for inevitable typos. Definitely not my strength!! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

_ Bubble baths, _ ** _truth or dare, _ ** _ and would you rather _

“Hey, wake up.” Bobby cooed as I felt him wrap a strand of my wild, curly hair around his finger. ”I miss you.” His whisper was an intimate sound in my ear as he tried desperately to keep quiet in the silent, but crowded room. I felt him tug my hair gently, pulling it to his face and grazing the ends against his skin. 

The sun was barely filling up the room with its beautiful rays, but Bobby was the only shine and warmth I needed, I craved. I felt his finger trace the lines of my face lazily, as I blinked, coming into consciousness. He was laying on his side, facing me, looking angelic wrapped up in the crisp white sheets and glowing in the early sunlight. 

“Why are you awake so early?” I whispered, my voice still groggy from sleep. “And why are you smelling my hair?” 

I heard Bobby chuckle as my eyes fluttered closed once more, not yet ready to open for the day. “Am I as cute as you are in the morning?” He leaned closer to my ear as he rested his cheek against mine, sighing quietly. 

“Yes, you are. You’re so cute that I can’t even get mad that you’ve woken me up this early.” I snuggled against his cheek and snaked my arm out from under the sheets to rest it against his side. I pulled his torso closer to me, relishing his warm body pressed up against mine. I wrapped my arm around him once more, humming against his neck. 

“I wasn’t going to wake you and just watch you sleep for a little bit, but I didn’t want to get caught by Gary or someone and get perpetually teased for being creepy.” 

“So you decided to interrupt my beauty sleep instead?” I peppered light kisses across his jaw, neck, and shoulders, hearing his breath increase slightly in my ear. I couldn’t help but smile as I felt him get hard against me, I shamelessly loved to know how I affected him. I kissed him again, right above his collarbone, glancing up to see his eye closed in pleasure. I moaned quietly against his skin.

“Truth or dare.” He stated simply, his voice vibrating deliciously against my skin. 

“Bobby,” I groaned half-heartedly, “you want to play truth or dare right now?”

“Hey now,” he responded, running a light hand up and down my bare back. He most definitely could feel the goosebumps on my skin from his tantalizing touch. “There are few moments where I get you all to myself, and I’d rather not waste them.” 

“Hmm,” I hummed again as I burrowed even more into his body. “Truth.” 

“You chicken,” he teased, kissing my ear lightly. “Is it true that you are the most beautiful person I have ever met?” 

I giggled lightly, pressing my body to his once more. I tangled my legs with his, loving the feeling of his skin against mine. “Probably not.” 

“Wow, already getting the first question wrong.” He pressed a sweet kiss against my cheek as I smiled. “You’re not doing too hot at this game, babe.” 

I pinched his side playfully, “you can’t get questions wrong in truth or dare, Bobby. You asked me a question and I answered truthfully.” 

He pulled from my embrace to where he was looking at me straight in the eyes. His cheeky grin and playful look were gone, and it was difficult to help the blush spreading through my cheeks. His gaze was intense, vulnerable, and just different. “Well, truth is,” he began, settling his long fingers across my cheek as I swallowed hard, “you are the most beautiful person I’ve ever met, more so on the inside than the outside. Which is saying something, because you’re absolutely stunning.” He added, his face finally breaking out in that grin that I love so much. He searched my face once more. “Damn, I may need pinched again just in case I’m still asleep and dreaming.” 

I rolled my eyes and laughed audibly, placing a hand across my mouth in an attempt to not wake the other islanders. The time that we have, just Bobby and me, is as precious as gold. “You’re so full of it, Bobby,” 

“So full of sunshine, happiness, and sugar, I know.” 

I smiled over at him sweetly, “I was going to say shit but that works too.” I studied his face as he smiled once more, running my eyes along the laugh line by like lips and his perfectly placed freckles. “Truth or dare?” I asked, not wanting him to ever stop talking. 

“Dare,” he said through a wide grin. 

“I dare you to cuddle with me until we fall back asleep for another 3 hours.” I couldn’t help but kiss his freckled cheek and smiling as he sighed blissfully. 

“Honestly, babe, the last thing I want to do with you is sleep right now.” He breathed into my ear. 

“Then I dare you to kiss me.” 

Bobby scoffed playfully, “I thought dares were supposed to be morally ambiguous.” He found my lips quickly, as his lips melted against mine. I closed my eyes and felt him place his hand on my cheek, his thumb brushing against my eyebrow. I opened my eyes once more as my mouth spread into a blissful grin. 

“See?” He asked breathlessly but happily, “totally unambiguous.” 

“Okay then, give me a dare, Mr. Ambiguity.” 

“Mr. Ambiguity,” Bobby thought out loud. “That would make a great name for a superhero. Remind me to tell that to Rahim.” His eyes darted back to me as his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Suddenly, his eyes lit up and he bared his teeth in a smile that made me swoon. “Okay, I got it. I dare you to suck my toes.” 

My eyes widened as I gasped playfully, slapping Bobby on the arm. His sweet laugh filled the air around us as he clutched his stomach, writhing against the sheets. “What is it with you and toes, Bobby?!” I asked incredulously, finding his laugh incredibly sexy and very infectious. 

He threw his hands up defensively, as he began to speak through his laughs, “I’m kidding, I swear.” 

“There’s nothing ambiguous about that, it’s just so, so wrong.” I shook my head, giggling with him. 

As our laughs died down, Bobby rolled back over in bed to face me. His eyelids looked heavy and desire was apparent on his beautiful face. “I’ve never felt comfortable like this, with anyone, ever.” Bobby whispered so lightly that I could have imagined it if I hadn’t seen his heart-shaped lips form the words. He placed a gentle hand on my waist and for a desperate second, I wanted his hands all over me, everywhere. 

I blinked slowly as I smiled up at him, genuinely happy. I felt my face get hot under his gaze. While it was nice being the center of Bobby’s attention, it did make me feel slightly insecure. 

“Awww,” Bobby cooed, “look at those pink cheeks. Am I making you blush?” His lips brushed against my forehead lovingly, making me flush even more.

I rolled my eyes playfully, “you seem to have that effect on me.” 

“I like having effects on you.” He leaned in and kissed me sweetly as I closed my eyes, snuggling closer to his warm body. “I need to shower,” he said after several moments of silence. “Care to join me?” 

  


** _Bubble baths, _ ** _ truth or dare, and would you rather _

“Bobby?” I poked my head into the bathroom as I heard the bathtub water running instead of the familiar sound of the shower. I saw Bobby with a towel wrapped around his waist, squeezing soap into the jacuzzi-sized bathtub in the opposite side of the roomy bathroom. He turned at his name and his face lit up in a smile as he saw me standing in the doorway. I was breathless for a second, seeing the towel clingy loosely around his lean, muscled torso. I forced myself to swallow hard to concentrate on his face before speaking again.“What are you doing? I thought we were taking a shower.” 

Bobby shrugged, “I thought we could take a bath instead.” 

I stepped into the room and shut the door quietly, locking the door behind me. “What if someone hears us?” 

Bobby cocked an eyebrow, “are you planning on being loud?” He smiled as he shed the towel from his waist and stepped into the tub, sighing audibly as he sunk down in the warm water. He looked at me questioningly, “you coming in?”

I glanced to the floor as I stepped out of my shorts clumsily and swiftly pulled my loose shirt over my head. I felt Bobby’s gaze on me and couldn’t help but look at him quickly. His eyes were in fact on my body, but they did meet mine when I peered over at him. Half of me wanted to cover myself, but the other half relished Bobby’s eyes admiring my naked body. Besides, it’s nothing he hasn’t seen before. He smiled at me sweetly as he gestured for me to get into the tub once more. 

I got in quickly, savoring the feel of warm water and the smell of vanilla soap. “Ahh,” I sighed. “This is nice, actually.” 

“Actually?” Bobby scoffed, “and what does that mean?” 

“You know,” I started, playing with the bubbles absentmindedly with my fingers, “I’ve never really been a fan of sitting in my own dirty water, but it seems that if it’s with you I don’t mind.” 

Bobby’s face scrunched up in disgust, “you’ve got a point there, babe,” he jokingly began to rise from the tub. “I don’t think I like you that much to sit in your dirty water.” 

I laughed and grabbed his arm, pulling him back down in the tub. Clumsily, but efficiently, I managed to situate myself with my knees on either side of Bobby’s waist, as his long, slim legs were stretched out the length of the tub. “Oh is that right?” I asked, attempting to sound sexy. I took his face into my wet hands, mesmerized by the small water droplets falling down his freckled cheeks. Bobby looked up at me with hooded eyes, wetting his heart-shaped lips subconsciously as he studied my face. He grabbed my waist under the water as he swallowed slowly. 

“No,” he whispered, “it’s not.”

His admission made me chuckle, but embarrassingly the laugh left my throat as more of a growl. “In fact,” Bobby continued, “I happen to like you very, very much.” He leaned forward to kiss the expanse of skin in front of him, which happened to be the skin right below my collarbone. I threw my head back in pleasure but to also give him more access to wherever else he wanted to explore. As he kissed the sensitive skin right under my chin, I felt his hand brush under my chest. “Is this okay, babe?” He whispered, asking permission. I smiled and nodded silently, but let a moan escape as he gently kneaded my breast with his soft, long fingers. 

I guided his lips to my own, urgently craving the taste and feel of his mouth and tongue against mine. He tasted minty, obviously just recently brushed, and like the precious Bobby I had only known for a few weeks and already adored. I clutched him tighter as thoughts ran through my mind, thoughts of how perfect he is and how desperately I wanted him in every sense of the word. “Bobby,” I moaned into his mouth as he took my lower lip between his. 

“Hmmm?” He hummed questioningly in response, not taking his focus away from caressing me. 

“I want you,” admitted, my voice leaving my lips as a moan. 

“And I want to make you feel good, babe. Will you let me?” He whispered in my ear, and moved his nimble fingers down my body and finding his way to the most sensitive spot between my legs as I nodded eagerly. 

“Fuck,” I muttered as he caressed me gently and expertly under the water. I grabbed his shoulders and placed my forehead against his, my body tensing up with pleasure and intimacy. 

Bobby stroked my back lovingly with the hand that wasn’t currently sending electric shocks through my body. “Relax, babe. Does it feel good?” He asked, kissing my neck as I nodded eagerly. “Here, I have an idea. Sit up on the side of the tub.” I obeyed silently, too breathless and needy to even think of something cohesive to say. 

Bobby spread my legs gently as he hooked his arms around my body, kissing the inside of my thighs gently and devastatingly. He looked up at me and smiled, causing my stomach to flutter and my heart to beat even faster. Suddenly, his head was between my legs and a desperate moan escaped my lips. “Fuck, Bobby.” I exclaimed as he placed one of his long fingers inside of me, his pace tantalizingly slow but so, so satisfying. His smug laugh hummed against my center, causing my hips to buck involuntarily. “Please,” I begged, not knowing what exactly I was begging for. 

However, Bobby seemed to understand as I felt another finger enter me, his pace quickening. His tongue was no longer exploring but rather focused on that one spot that made my eyes roll in the back of my head. I cursed audibly once more as I felt that familiar sensation flood my body, blissfully running from my head to my toes. I let out a breath that I didn’t know I had been holding as I climaxed, loosening my grip on Bobby’s shoulders. My chest raised and lowered rapidly as my eyes widened, looking down at Bobby. I couldn’t help but blush as he grinned at me. 

He pulled me back into the tub, kissing my cheek sweetly. “You really were planning on being loud, weren’t you?” 

  


_ Bubble baths, truth or dare, and _ ** _would you rather _ **

“Alright then,” Lottie began as she stretched out once more on the beach chair by the pool. “Your turn.” She stared at me over the dark lenses of her sunglasses, a mischievous look on her face. Lottie, Jo, Rahim, Marisol, and I decided to play “Would You Rather” while sipping mimosas and laying out by the pool. I nodded at Lottie encouragingly as I waited for her question. I couldn’t help but glance over at Bobby who was sat at the edge of the pool several feet away, chatting with Hope and Noah. My heart began to flutter and my face began to flush as I thought of him positioned between my legs as he was just an hour earlier. 

“Okay,” Lottie began once more. “Would you rather have to kiss Jakub…” I made a disgusted face, knowing I’d probably be more apt to pick the second option, “or….” she continued, her face now looking proper naughty, “be fucked by Bobby in the bathtub while all the islanders listened in on it?” She exclaimed, giggling innocently.

My jaw dropped as my face got ridiculously warm and my eyes flickered over to Bobby, praying silently that he didn’t hear Lottie. Thankfully, he was still chatting, seemingly in the middle of a joke or an impression. 

My wide eye glanced around the circle of people surrounding me, Rahim looked completely mortified, Jo’s mouth was formed into a shocked “o,” Chelsea placed a small hand over her mouth to suppress a giggle, and Marisol was glancing back and forth between Lottie and me quickly, her face comical. 

I placed a palm to my forehead and groaned. I silently debated whether or not to face Lottie’s implication or to play it off as best as I could. I finally decided that’d be best to completely transparent. Besides, I wasn’t exactly embarrassed about what Bobby and I get up to when no one is around. Or, rather, when we think no one is around. “You heard that?” I replied sheepishly, looking at Lottie. 

“Of course we heard it!” She exclaimed. “You weren’t exactly quiet were you?” 

Marisol decided to join in, “we wanted to see how long it would take you to tell us that you and Bobby did bits for the first time but it was obvious that you weren’t going to tell us!” She said, jokingly offended. 

_ So, they think that was the first time, _ I thought silently. I couldn’t help but chuckle to myself thinking about hot horrified they would be to know that this morning was definitely not the first time Bobby and I messed around. I decided it was best that they knew as little as possible. 

“So, babes,” Chelsea began, “was it good?” 

Lottie scoffed, “did you hear her? Of course it was good.” 

Marisol nodded in agreement, “to be completely fair, you did seem to be enjoying yourself.” 

Rahim still look mortified, and as he began speaking, his eyes didn’t meet mine. “Honestly you guys, is this any of our business?” 

“Is what any of your business?” I heard Bobby say as he came up behind me and placed a wet kiss on the cheek. His warm, wet skin was glistening in the sun and he looked so, so beautiful. 

“Oh nothing, babe,” I assured him, wrapping an arm around his bare torso as he sat down on the lawn chair beside me. 

“Oooo, tell us,” Hope joined in as she and Noah sat among the other islanders who were gravitating towards Bobby and I, obviously entertained by my potential embarrassment.

“Really, it’s nothing,” I assured them once more, waving my hand nonchalantly in front of me. 

Jo rolled her eyes and scoffed, “we’re all friends here, are we not?” She looked at me with false kindness. I shot her a smirk in return. _ No, Jo, _ I thought silently, _ we aren’t all friends. _“Besides,” She continued, “Bobby has a right to know considering it’s about him.” 

Bobby’s eyes widened as he turned to look at me, a playful smile gracing his beautiful face. “Is that right? Now I’m properly intrigued.” 

I cupped my hand to his cheek, bringing my mouth to his ear. “They all heard us this morning,” I whispered as I heard the whole group burst out in laughter, presumably at the shocked expression Bobby had on his face. 

He chuckled awkwardly as he shrugged, the tops of his cheeks turning pink. “Well, what’s really impressive is that this is the first time you’ve heard us.” 

I groaned audibly as Lottie immediately spoke up, “but we thought this was the first time?!” She asked incredulously, and laughed gleefully. 

“And that’s because it was the first time, right Bobby?” I asked him slowly, silently praying that he understood what I was trying to say. 

“Ah, yes,” he nodded, thankfully picking up what I laid down. “That definitely was the first time.” He nodded faster now, trying, but failing, to convince our friends. 

Chelsea couldn’t help but to burst out in laughter, “you two are unbelievable! And here I was thinking you so hadn’t even kissed yet! How many times have you done bits?” 

“Well, that depends. Big bits or regular bits?” Bobby immediately answered as I elbowed him in the side, soliciting even more laughter from the other islanders.

I looked up at him with a playful scowl, my heart melting as he looked into my eyes. He kissed my cheek gently and he nuzzled his face into my neck. He whispered into my ear, “I sure hope my ma isn’t watching.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Pillow talk turns into sweet dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!! Thanks for stopping by!!! :) 
> 
> Enjoooyyyy 
> 
> -E

_ Pillow talk turns into sweet dreams  _

“Bobby,” I whispered, nudging him gently. His back was currently turned away from me, as I’ve found that he prefers to sleep on his right side on the right side of the bed. I ran my fingers softly down his bare back, whispering once more. “Are you awake?” 

I heard the bed creak as he turned slowly, smiling sleepily at me with his eyes still closed. He looked so young, so innocent when he slept. “Not any more.” He smiled again, “is everything okay, babe?” He asked groggily, his eyes still closed and his mouth parted slightly. I brought my finger to this cheek as I traced the lines of his face, making constellations and patterns with his freckles. “Can’t sleep?” He asked again. 

I shook my head, but then whispered a small, “no,” realizing that his eyes were closed. “I keep thinking about what happens next.” 

Finally, his eyes slowly opened, blinking several times before peering over at me. He took my hand that was lazily caressing his face and laced his fingers through mine, squeezing it reassuringly. “What’s on your mind?” 

I looked at him for several seconds. I’d be lying if I hadn’t rehearsed what I was going to say for hours, mulling over how to confess just how deep my feelings for Bobby go. “I know we haven’t known each other long…” I began, and continued after I saw Bobby raise his eyebrow questioningly, “but I really, really like you Bobby.” 

“And I really, really like you,” he replied, but a worried look crossed his face that I’m sure mirrored my own. “Where’s this coming from, babe? I thought we’ve been good.” 

“Oh, we have. And I’m so happy with you. I guess, I was just wondering,” I took a deep breath before continuing, “if you see a future for us outside the villa.” 

“Babe, when I look at you,” Bobby searched my face frantically, “all I can see is my future.” He pressed a loving kiss to my lips. “You’re it for me, the only one I’ll ever have eyes for. I mean look at you,” Bobby kissed me again, “what more could I ask for?” I couldn’t help but smile. “If you’ll have me, I want to spend the rest of my days showing you just how special you are to me. I’m sorry I haven’t made it more clear,” he offered me a sad smile. 

“No, it’s not that. It’s just sometimes you’re an open book and sometimes you’re hard to read. I love this, because it makes you, you, but when I see you around like Lottie, for example…” I stopped talking as his eyebrows raised and I realized I’ve been rambling. “I sound stupid, I know.” 

“I know you know there’s nothing going on between me and Lottie.” He brushed away a rogue hair that had fallen in front of my face. “Would you like me to remind you of what we did in the tub this morning?” 

I giggled, my face getting hot. “No, trust me, I haven’t forgotten.” 

“All my eggs are in your basket, love.” 

“And mine are in yours.” 

Bobby chuckled gently, “listen to this pillowtalk. What time is it, anyway?” 

“Time for us to go to sleep. I’m sorry I woke you up.” I pressed my lips against his as his eyes fluttered closed. 

“Sweet dreams,” he cooed, kissed my forehead, and fell back asleep. 

  
  


_ Yes, let’s  _

“Ugh,” I groaned to myself as I checked the notification on my phone. “I’ve got a text everyone!” I shouted, waiting for the islanders to crowd around me. “ _ Islanders,”  _ I began to read the small letters on my screen, “ _ please make your way to the firepit for a surprise challenge. Rahim and Jo will be moderators, and the rest of the couples will compete against each other for an evening getaway in an exclusive resort outside of villa.”  _ I glanced at Bobby hopefully, my mind flashed to all of the things we could do in a secluded place, alone, for an entire evening. 

He pulled me towards the firepit as he laced his fingers through mine. “We have to win, babe,” he whispered in my ear. My heart fluttered as I glanced up at him peering down at me, his hazel eyes shining in the sun. I wrapped my free hand around his arm, resting my cheek against his shoulder as we sat down in a circle, waiting for the challenge to begin. I noticed a large stack of white posters in front of where Jo and Rahim were sat, obviously turned over to avoid being looked at. 

“I’ve got a text,” Jo spoke up before I could point out the posters to Bobby, as began fumbling for her phone. Her eyes scanned the message before she started to recite quickly, “_islanders, please enjoy another game of ‘Mean Tweets.’ You know the rules. Rahim, please read the first tweet on top of the stack of posters in front of you and show the rest of the Islanders_.” 

“Wondered what those were,” Rahim mumbled to himself as he pulled the white sheet off the top. His eyes widened as he read the words carefully and several times through. He looked up at me, a sympathetic expression on his face. My pulse began to quicken as I swallowed hard, genuinely worried what was written. 

“Helllooo,” Jo called, waving a hand across his face. “Are you going to read it out or what?” 

Rahim looked at Jo and then back at me, placing the card face down on the table, “maybe we should just do that one later-,” but before he could finish, Jo snatched it from his hand, reading the words similarly to Rahim. 

She laughed in a gleeful, chilling way. Jo, unlike Rahim, found some kind of sick, twisted joy from whatever drama those next words to fall from her mouth would bring. “Wow, this gold. So, the tweet says, and of course we all know we have to guess who the tweet is referring to-,” 

“Spit it out!” Hope exclaimed, rolling her eyes exasperatedly. 

  
  


“_So_,” Jo began, “_is nobody going to tell ______ that Bobby and Lottie definitely, 100% kissed?!_” 

My eyes shot up to Jo as the blood ran from my face. My hand flew to cover my parted mouth, I was too shocked, too pained to say anything. My heart felt so heavy hearing those words leave her mouth and my stomach churned. For a second, time froze. 

For several more seconds, the islands were completely silent. The only movements were the fluttering of eyes to watch everyone else carefully, but I know most eyes were on me, waiting for my reaction. Suddenly, Bobby began to laugh. 

Side splitting, knee-slapping laughter. “Jo,” he said through giggles, wiping a tear from his eye, “you’re hilarious, really. You really got us there. Now, what’s it actually say?” 

Jo shrugged, handing Bobby the poster, the sly grin still on her face. I averted my eyes from it, not wanting to see or hear that ever again. I leaned away from Bobby subconsciously, looking down at the ground in front of me. Too hurt and confused to look at either him or Lottie. 

I felt a hand on my back, patting me gently. I knew it was Chelsea before she even spoke, “there must be an explanation, babes. The Bobby and Lottie I know would never do something like that.” 

I nodded, offering her a sad smile. My eyes never left the ground. I heard Bobby scoff, speaking to no one is particular, “that’s bullshit!” He exclaimed. He shook me gently, trying to get my attention. He leaned over to whisper into my ear, “babe, really, please believe me. Nothing like that ever happened. Please, please look at me.” He pleaded, desperation oozing from his silky voice. He sounded sad, so, so sad, which embarrassingly made my heart ache even more. 

Not wanting to hear another word, simply because I knew I’d forgive him without hearing an explanation, wrap him up and my arms and tell him that everything was going to be okay, I stood up. I took a step away from him, and then took a deep breath. I looked at Lottie, who was wiping away tears from her eyes. Deep down, I knew, and I hoped that my friend would never do something like that to me. But who knew more about what happened in the villa than the viewers at home, watching our every move? “I think we all know who that tweet is referring to.” My eyes never left Lottie’s. “If you’ll just give me a second…” my voice began to waiver as I ran to the daybed, tears and anger blurred my vision. 

I collapsed on the bed and covered my face with my hands, groaning audibly. “Fuck,” I whispered, willing myself not to cry. Taking a deep breath and sitting up on the bed, I saw a familiar figure striding towards me.

“Not now, Bobby.” I held my hand up towards him, as I closed my eyes. I wasn’t ready yet to confront him. I knew as soon as I saw his puppy dog eyes and heard his soothing voice, I’d break down and forgive him. Anger rose inside of me as I thought of last night, and how he promised me that I was it for him.

I felt the bed shift slightly as he sat down beside me. “Please,” he begged again. “Please just hear me out.” 

I sighed and opened my eyes. “I’m listening.” 

“What that said,” Bobby began, he reached for my hand and laced his fingers through mine, “is just simply not true.” He gestures wildly with his free hand as he continued his explanation, “I have never, ever kissed Lottie or even wanted to kiss Lottie. The only person I’ve ever kissed here is you. And that’s the honest truth.” 

“Then what was that person on about? Why would they just make that up? And why would the producers make it part of the challenge if it had absolutely no merit?” 

Bobby sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I promised her I wouldn’t tell you this,” he looked at me, really looked at me, and started again, “after you girls got back from Casa Amour, Lottie did try to turn my head.” 

I gasped loudly, the blood pounding in my ears. I stood up and turned towards the direction of the firepit, seeing red. But before I could claw Lottie’s eyes out, Bobby pulled me back to the bed and placed his hands on both sides of my face gently. Forcing me to look at him, he shushed me, “easy there, tiger. Please let me finish, okay?” He brushed his thumb against my eyebrow soothingly as I nodded, melting against his touch. 

“She felt vulnerable after Rahim didn’t stick, and she got the impression that I was into her after I asked to share her bed.” I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at that. “I just asked because I knew she needed a friend, but it meant to her that I was over you. Of course, I told her right away when she started to graft that you were the only girl for me, that no one could turn my head. She was completely embarrassed and so apologetic, she made me swear that I’d never tell you.” 

“And so naturally you agreed not to tell me.” 

Bobby shrugged and looked down at our interlocked hands, his face falling, “you know me. I try to keep the peace as much as I can.” He looked me in the eyes once more. “Lottie’s my mate, she means a lot to me.” I looked away, still blinking back tears. I felt him place a finger under my chin, gently bring my head back to face him. “But you mean everything to me. I didn’t want to see you get hurt, especially over virtually nothing. I’ve fallen for you so hard, babe.” He wrapped his long arms around me and I felt myself involuntarily melt into his touch. I was still weary, tired, and felt slightly betrayed, but there were very few things that a hug from Bobby couldn’t fix. “And there’s no fucking way I’d lose you over this, you hear me?” I sighed as my eyes fluttered shut, nodding my head against his warm chest. 

Suddenly, I heard the sound of throat being clear and pulled away from Bobby’s embrace, surprised to see Lottie with her arms crossed, standing awkwardly several steps away. 

“We should talk, babes.” She sniffled, her face still red and puffy from crying. 

“Yes, let’s.” I said rather coldly. However, I was genuinely ready to hear her out, I wanted to be with Bobby sans drama and baggage. 

Bobby stood up from the bed, presumably leaving to let us speak in private. However, Lottie threw her hands up in the air to stop him, “I’d like to talk to both of you. Please stay.” She pleaded, and nodded gratefully as he sat back down and wrapped an almost protective arm around my waist. 

“I wanted to formally apologize to you,” she started, making the kind of intense eye contact that only someone as intense as Lottie could make. “I’m sure Bobby explained what that tweet was actually referring to.” 

I nodded, my eyes only leaving her gaze to glance at Bobby quickly. “Yes, but I’d appreciate your side of the story.” 

She nodded quickly in agreement, gesturing wildly with her hands. “Of course, of course, it’s the least I can do. I’d just hate for our friendship…” she trailed off, not finishing her train of thought. “I just care about you and Bobby a lot. And after Casa Amour, I didn’t really know how serious you were about him-,” 

This time, I was the cause of her not finishing her train of thought. “You didn’t know serious I was about him?!” I asked incredulously and sarcastically. “I’ve been loyal to Bobby from day one, you know that.” I pointed at her, “and if you dare bring up how I nibbled on that one guy’s ear,” I didn’t even remember his name, “for that fucking challenge, I swear I’m going to fucking lose it.”

“You were coupled up with Lucas and then with Elijah-,” she tried to sputtered out before I started again. 

“And I thought I made it quite clear to Lucas I had zero interest in him and everyone knows I coupled up with Elijah because Chelsea likes him.” My voice started to get slightly more on edge. “But regardless of who I was coupled up with, Lottie, do you want to know who I was constantly thinking about? Missing? Sneaking away to talk to? Who was fucking me in the shower?” 

I felt Bobby rub my arm comfortingly, shushing me a little in my ear, “hey, babe, calm down, yeah?” 

I held up my hand, halting whatever else he wanted to say, “Bobby, please.” I looked at Lottie again. “You knew how much I liked him, Lottie. You knew that in Casa Amour I didn’t want to do so much as look at another guy because of how much I missed Bobby.” I sighed, thoroughly exhausted. “So why’d you do it? Huh?” I asked, actually curious. “Why’d you try to turn his head? What about girl code? Or does that only apply when convenient for you?”

Lottie swallowed hard as she hung her head. “I swear, I didn’t know how truly deep your feelings went.” She looked at me, and then Bobby, and then back at me. “But to be completely honest, Bobby is so sweet, and funny, and I think you of all people can understand why I’d hoped he could possibly be interested in me as well.” My eyes narrowed at her and she continued quickly, “but, babe, before I could even begin to graft Bobby shot me down so fast, you should have heard how he was going on and on about️. I felt quite jealous, really. You’re so lucky to have a boy like that feel how he feels about you.” 

Before I could respond, I felt Bobby press a firm kiss to my temple, pulling me close to him. “I’m lucky to have a girl that makes me feel that way.” 

“You are guys are so cute, it makes my sick.” She made a disgusted face. “And I now know how wrong, and utterly stupid, it was to try to come between you. I hope you can forgive me, babe.” 

I held out my hand to her as she took it eagerly. “Let’s just forget about it, yeah? I miss having you in my corner already.” 

Lottie smiled her signature smile, “I think the islanders have a little surprise for you.” She stood up and gestured us to follow her back to the fire pit. 

Although I was quite embarrassed to face the islanders after my abrupt exit, it felt better facing them with Bobby’s arm wrapped around my shoulder. They all stood towards us in a poorly- shaped half circle with giddy, awkward expressions on their faces. 

Chelsea was the first to speak, of course, as she excitedly threw her hands up in the air. “Because we love you two so much, and think you both deserve it, we all decided that you should get the prize from the challenge.” 

My face turned red as I looked at Bobby, laughing happily. “What?!” I asked, genuinely shocked. “Are you sure?” 

Hope spoke up next, “you guys are seriously the best. And we think you’re great together.” 

“You really do deserve a nice evening, just the two of you.” Rahim chimed in as Jo rolled her eyes next to him. 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re both great and all, but most importantly, get it in mate!” Gary exclaimed enthusiastically as he offered Bobby a high five 

Bobby looked down at me, kissing my forehead. “You in?” 

“Yes!” I exclaimed, “let’s.” 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for so much for reading!!! Will write more soon. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are sooo appreciated. 
> 
> -E

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter (pillow talk turns into sweet dreams) will be out soon- comments and kudos are very appreciated. :)
> 
> -E


End file.
